Something
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Shikamaru thinks that Temari his getting tired of him.


**TITLE:** Something

 **SUMMARY:** Shikamaru thinks Temari is getting tired of him.

 **WORDS:** 974

 **A/N:** So besides Hinata being my favorite character in Naruto, I very much love Shikamaru also! This is going to be a fanfic of ShikaTema who is my second OTP aside from NaruHina. CONFESSION: This is my first time ever writing about ShikaTema so it may not be as good as I think it is. I really enjoyed writing this small drabble so I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Shikamaru or Temari :C

* * *

He knew she was used to their town by now already. She had been in Konoha more than just a few times and now she was living there; with him. They were married, prayers locked in together and vows made.

But why did it felt as if Temari had been neglecting him lately?

She spoke less to him and their time spent together when he or she was not on mission duty was cut short. Strange as it had always been Temari who would initiate a date and he would just go along not wanting to start an argument. Now, it seemed as if she wouldn't even want to share a meal with him at all.

There was only one thing that popped up in the Nara's head; she was getting tired of him.

Shikamaru wasn't a man of many words or emotions. He never really displayed his affections out in the open and his wife knew this also but was it becoming a burden to her? Was she too, feeling neglected by him? He never meant for their relationship to end up this way.

It was the night before his one week long mission did Shikamaru went out of his way and asked his wife what was wrong. He didn't want to think that she was getting tired of him or that she was getting tired of _his_ town. He only wished for her happiness.

"Temari?" He whispered as he turned to his side only to face the back of her head. He scowled.

The young Nara exhaled a deep sigh as he then slowly moved in towards her, spooning her that second. His brows furrowed when he felt her stiffened from his touch for he knew she was awake and had heard him called her name. _Why did she ignore me?_

Shikamaru had to admit, he felt hurt. He didn't know what was wrong with his wife or why was she acting so different all of sudden. She really couldn't perhaps become homesick, right? It'd been at least a year already that she had been living in Konaha with him.

He called her name again, "Temari." This time the Sand Kunoichi responded with a low groan as she then turned her body around to face him. Her eyes were droopy already, letting him know that she was ready to sleep. But he couldn't sleep and he didn't think he would be able to go on his mission the next day without knowing that his wife was tired of him.

The hairs on his body rose instantly when Temari circled her short arms around his torso and nuzzled her face on his broad chest. He felt his heart sank in relief knowing that she still loved him even if she did not say it. A simple hug was enough to let him know this much.

But he urged on anyway, wanting to know why it seemed as if she had been avoiding him lately. With a small touch of her hair and moving it to the back of her ear, Shikamaru caressed her cheeks softly and pecked her forehead lightly. "Can you tell me what's wrong with you lately?" he cautiously asked, "It seems as if you are not happy all of sudden."

Temari did not answer him right away; instead she only sighed and held onto him tighter. The young Nara was confused by now more than worried. His wife was acting a little more than just strange.

"Te –"

"…pregnant," Shikamaru paused immediately, thinking if what he heard from his wife was correct or not. He scooted back a little to face the woman only to see that her eyes were tightly shut.

"What did you say?" The male sternly inquired, "You – you're pregnant? Pregnant like as in you hav –"

"Yes. Pregnant as in I have another life inside of me," Temari querulously stated. "I didn't want to tell you until you came back from your mission because I didn't want you to be distracted during your combats. I'm sorry that it seemed as if I had been neglecting you. I knew that if we kept talking, I might just blurt out everything like how I'm doing right now. Please be safe on your mission tomorrow and take good care of yourself, okay? I – _we_ need you home as soon as possible."

Shikamaru was speechless by now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his wife of one year. Father, he was going to be a father. The shadow user was feeling all sorts of emotions at the moment. He was nervous and happy all together. This was supposed to be good news and it was but now he was worried. He didn't know how to be a father. How was he supposed to know how being a father felt like?

His passed father and sensei suddenly popped up in his head and he thought about what the two had told him before they left him. Suddenly, he didn't care about being worried anymore. All that there was to it was that he was happy and he was going to be father.

Tears began brimming at the edge of his eyes. He'd only cried once in front of Temari and that was when he had failed to bring Sasuke back from going to Orochimaru and nearly causing the deaths of all his comrades. This time it was because he was too happy and his tears were tears of joy.

"Thank you, Temari," The young Nara cried as he pulled back her onto his chest. "Thank you for loving me, marrying me and most of all for making me a father. I love you so much." His heart swelled at her touch. He heard her chuckled lightly as she circled her arms around him again then insulted him.

"Cry baby."


End file.
